Por culpa del frío
by Daydreams01
Summary: -Tú eres Hiro, el guitarrista ¿Verdad?- Ryuichi se acercó más, abriendo los ojos, expectante a la respuesta del muchacho Hiro se tensó en el acto, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro estado muy cerca del suyo -Ehh…yo…sí- mencionó, apartándose del vocalista


Aclaraciones al final de la historia

Ah!, Gravitation no me pertenece. Lo que sí me pertenece son los errores gramaticales u ortográficos que pueda haber dentro de este fic.

* * *

El frío viento de la calle azotaba contra su pecho, cubierto tan sólo con una fina camisa. Hiro iba observando las calles desiertas a su alrededor, disfrutando de la sensación familiar que provenía de las blancas casas que contrastaban con la tarde gris. Nuevamente el viento volvió a chocar contra él, transmitiendo escalofríos que pasaron por toda su espalda. En mala hora se le había ocurrido salir sin su habitual chaqueta, pero se había apurado tanto al abandonar el estudio, que ni siquiera notó ese detalle.

Flashback

Un ambiente tenso recorría un pequeño estudio de grabación ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. ¿La razón? ¡El cantante de la prestigiosa banda novata, Shindou Shuichi había faltado a un importante ensayo! ¡Faltando sólo tres días para un nuevo concierto! Por esta razón los otros integrantes de la banda se encontraban allí, observando el techo del lugar, esperando inútilmente al pelirrosa.

-¡My God! ¡¿Where is Shuichi?!- gritó un enérgico rubio, entrando al pequeño lugar

-Quien sabe…- respondió inesperadamente tranquilo el más joven de la banda soltando un pequeño suspiro de resignación- Siendo sincero, ya me esperaba que esto ocurriera…bien, creo que iré a casa a…

-No, no, no; little boy- interrumpió el rubio, apuntando una pistola en la frente del menor- Ahora mismo encontraré a ese chico y ensayarán su nueva canción ¿Ok?

Fujisaki sudó frio. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos, jamás se acostumbraría a aquellas amenazas mezcladas con locura

-¡Hey! ¿Qué podría hacer aquí? ¡No es mi culpa que Shuichi sea tan irresponsable! Además, se supone que tú eres su manager…- protestó el peliverde, pero la cercanía con el arma provocó un escalofrío que impidió que continúe con sus argumentos.

-Tranquilo- habló Hiro, haciendo al fin acto de presencia mientras desviaba suavemente el arma con un ademán amistoso- Anoche Shuichi salió temprano, creo que tenía una cita importante con Yuki y…

-Entonces nos ha traicionado con él ¿right? Está bien, podemos solucionar eso- el hombre sonrió malévolamente (o, al menos, eso fue lo que Hiro creyó ver) mientras observaba orgulloso el arma

-¡Espera! Sabes que estar con Yuki inspira a Shuichi así que… ¿Qué tiene de malo que falte a un ensayo?- Hiro se había acercado al rubio, sonriendo inocentemente mientras pensaba en cómo despojar al hombre de esa cosa que amenazaba con su integridad física.

-¡Of course! Pero, últimamente se está volviendo una amenaza, pues Shuichi pasa demasiado tiempo con él

-¡Ni siquiera tienes que mencionarlo!- gruñó Fujisaki, recordando todos los ensayos que habían perdido a lo largo del mes

-Sin embargo, Shuichi siempre encuentra la manera de salvarse- habló devuelta Hiro, agarrando suavemente un extremo del arma mientras intentaba arrebatársela a K - Así que no importa perder uno…dos…tres… ensayos.

-Uno ensayo es una pérdida considerable…- protestó el rubio, estirando con todas sus fuerzas el arma, alejándola de Hiro

-Hemos perdido cinco ensayos en total, una semana desperdiciada- retomó Fujisaki, mirando con molestia a los dos mayores que se comportaban como niños peleándose por un juguete.

-¡Certainly! ¡Mejo voy a buscarlo ahora!- gritó K.

Hiro tragó saliva, dedicándole una mirada reprochadora al peliverde -¡Espera K! ¿Qué te parece si voy yo a buscarlo?

-No es necesario. Yo lo tengo todo bajo control

-¡Vamos! Sólo lo buscaré, no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias- sonrió inocentemente, adelantándose un poco al rubio

-No, yo soy su manager

-¡Pero yo soy su mejor amigo!- y dicho esto, salió corriendo, en busca del pelirrosa en peligro de extinción.

Fin del flashback

Suspiró. ¿Cuántas cosas había hecho por Shuichi? Su mejor amigo, su compañero, su líder, el chico al que cuidaba siempre. Lo cierto es que jamás intentó escarbar en los sentimientos que tenía hacia ese atolondrado chico, por miedo a encontrarse con una verdad impensable. ¿Por qué hacía tantas cosas por él? ¿Es que sentía por él algo más que amistad? No, eso era lo impensable.

Un viento sopló fuertemente, obligándolo a abrazarse más fuerte. Debió de haber pensado mejor antes de salir de esa manera del estudio, pero lo cierto es que le aterraba pensar que K pudiera lastimar a Shuichi. No, K jamás lastimaría a Shuichi. Tal vez esa aparente preocupación ante lo que K podría hacerle al pelirrosa era sólo una infantil excusa para ir a ver al chico, pues hacía unos días que no lo veía a solas.

Suspiró devuelta. Estaba olvidando sus principios de "no pensar en le pelirrosa más de lo absolutamente lo necesario". Después de todo, no necesitaba preocuparse por Shuichi, pues él ya poseía a alguien que lo cuide.

Pero ¿En verdad Yuki lo estaba cuidando bien? ¿Por qué Shuichi no habría llegado al ensayo? La cita debió de haber sido increíble y, de seguro, hubo un "bonus track" que imposibilitó la llegada del vocalista.

Una sonrisa amarga recorrió sus labios mientras recordaba el estado de ánimo del pelirrosa luego de los "bonus track". Siempre tenía una actitud más infantil, inocente (irónico) y jovial, como si se tratara de una chiquilla adolescente.

Sus labios se curvaron, sin decidirse entre una risa o una mueca de dolor y la sensación de ser alguien patético se instaló en su ser. Él, enamorado de un chico como Shuichi, siendo su mejor amigo y totalmente incorrespondido.

-¡La Li Hoooo!- escuchó detrás de él -¡Heeey!

Volteó a ver hacia atrás, pero sólo se encontró con la calle desierta, por lo que se movió molesto, sintiendo un peso extra encima de sus hombros.

-¡Hola!- sonrió el vocalista de Nittle Grasper, al encontrarse con los ojos sorprendidos del menor- Eres amigo de Shuichi, ¿verdad? ¿No tienes frío?, estás desabrigado

Hiro ladeó la cabeza, confundido. ¿De dónde había salido semejante personaje?

-¿Eh?- atinó a decir

-Pregunté si sientes frío…- le recordó el chico/adulto

-Es que…estaba buscando a Shuichi y salí apurado- sonrió amablemente, sabiendo que Ryuichi consideraba a todos como sus amigos- así que olvidé mi abrigo

-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo!- mencionó el otro, observando curioso las reacciones del menor ante los golpes del viento- Entonces sí tienes frío…

-Sí, eso creo- Hiro se apartó un poco, algo intimidado por la mirada atenta que le dirigía el ídolo de Shuichi- Y tú, ¿Qué haces por aquí Sakuma-san?

-Estaba tomando aire fresco- mencionó con una sonrisa, como si fuera algo normal salir a la calle con el frío imperante- Ya estaba aburrido en casa estando yo solo. Lastimosamente, Kumagoro no me pudo acompañar pues tenía mucho frío

-Ah, que…

-Tú eres Hiro, el guitarrista ¿Verdad?- Ryuichi se acercó más, abriendo los ojos, expectante a la respuesta del muchacho

Hiro se tensó en el acto, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro estado muy cerca del suyo -Ehh…yo…sí- mencionó, apartándose del vocalista

-¡Eso es fantástico! En Nittle Grasper no tenemos guitarrista ¿Sabes?- habló devuelta el mayor, ignorando los movimientos que Hiro realizaba para alejarse

-Sí, ya lo sabía…-se alejó unos pasos del mayor, pero el otro se acercó aún más-…Shuichi lo mencionó una vez ¿lo recuerdas?…

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo!- mencionó Ryuichi con una sonrisa.

Hiro se estremeció, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el cálido aliento del mayor chocar contra su cuello. Tenía que salir de esa situación inmediatamente…

-¡Que bien! Bien, creo que yo me voy a buscar a Shu…-un abrazo inesperado por parte del mayor interrumpió su voz e inmediatamente un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro

-Eh, ¿Sakuma-san?- alcanzó a decir

-¿Sí, Hiro-Chan?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Dijiste que tenías frío ¿Verdad?

-Ver... Verdad

-Pues, un abrazo amistoso es el mejor antídoto para el frío

-Ya veo…pero, Sakuma-San, tengo que irme- carraspeó nervioso, pero fue ignorado por el mayor, quien continuaba abrazándolo de forma protectora

-Sakuma-San ¿Me oyes?- insistió el otro- Tengo que irme

-Te vas a resfriar, Hiro-Chan- .mencionó tercamente

Hiro suspiró, encontrándose algo confundido, pues una parte de él no quería cortar el abrazo. Ryuichi Sakuma era condenadamente parecido a Shuichi y sus abrazos era…

-¡Sakuma-San! ¡Tengo que irme!- el sonrojo se hizo mayor ante los pensamientos que habían recorrido su mente hacia apenas segundos.

-¡Hiro-Chan eres malo! Yo solo intento ayudarte- mencionó en un puchero el mayor- pero, si tanto necesitas irte, no te lo puedo impedir

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus palabras, Ryuichi no soltó al menor.

-Ya puedes soltarme, Sakuma-San- dijo Hiro, algo divertido e incómodo con la situación

El mayor pareció caer en cuenta y lo soltó, no sin antes quitarse la chaqueta y ofrecérsela al otro.

-Mi casa está cerca- explicó con una sonrisa, mientras se la tendía amistosamente.

El menor observó sorprendido la chaqueta y, agradecido, se la puso

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro

-¡No es nada! ¡Hey, cuando veas a Shuichi, dile que venga a jugar conmigo! ¡Y puedes venir tú también, Hiro-Chan!- gritó despidiéndose efusivamente, mientras, en saltitos se dirigía al lado contrario- ¡Te esperaré para jugar!- gritó antes de perderse en esas calles de altura irregular

Hiro, por su parte, no se movió de su lugar. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para realizar cualquier acción y lo único que atestiguaba la presencia del ídolo era la chaqueta y un pronunciado sonrojo.

* * *

¡Hola! Me presento, soy dreamsdays01 (alguien ya había tomado el dreamdays, así que tuve que ponerle 01).

Bien, no encontré ningún fic en español de esta pareja (si algún gran escritor de fanfiction lee esto, por favor escriban algo de ellos, a mí me parece que hacen linda pareja), así que me dije que intentaría escribir mi primer fic con Ryuichi y Hiro. Y… ¡Aquí lo tienen! (Claro, que aún no está terminado)

Críticas, sugerencias, "me gustó", "lo odié", en el casillero de abajo por favor.


End file.
